


Find My Way to You

by thorbiased



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Set During Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: There are legends all across the galaxy that offer explanation for the soul marks. Gamora believes none of them. The black symbol on her chest, resting right above her heart, is a curse.A Short Starmora Soulmate AU





	Find My Way to You

There are legends all across the galaxy that offer explanation for the soul marks. Gods of old, celestial beings, evolution, even. Many believed them to be a gift, a sign of hope. Gamora believes none of them. The black symbol on her chest, resting right above her heart, is a curse. As a child, she’d been confused by her mark. It wasn’t anything like the other Zen Whoberi’s. It wasn’t like her parents’ or her friends’. It was a strange rectangular object, with two circles on it and nothing else. 

“I suppose your soulmate is a unique one,” her mother had told her, smiling warmly as she always did. She’d pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “Fear not, my love, soulmates are a symbol of hope. You’ll figure it out.”

Gamora doesn’t want to figure it out, not after all she’s been through. Her mark taunts her, reminding her of the life she could never have. So, she never allows herself to entertain the idea of finding her soulmate. She fights and she grows stronger, grows cold. She forgets about the weird little rectangle on her chest. She forgets, she fights, and she forgets. 

* * *

Gamora has to admit that she sometimes finds the universe beautiful. She stands out on a balcony in Knowhere, staring out over the swirling masses of stars in distant galaxies. Taking a deep breath, she raps her fingers against the cool metal of the railing.

Her buyer is making them wait. The boys are off getting drunk somewhere, gambling on some poor animal’s race. Surely they’re having a bit of fun with all this, but the waiting was giving Gamora nothing but anxiety. All she can see is Ronan’s ship, coming to take her back to Thanos. She’d be punished if she was caught. She _could_ _not_ go back to Thanos. She would rather die.

“Man, you wouldn’t believe what they charge for fuel out here,” Quill says, jarring her out of her reverie. She hides it well, choosing to glance uninterestedly at him. “I might actually lose money on this job.”

“My connection is making us wait,” she says instead of acknowledging his small talk. That man talks too much for her taste. She prefers to cut straight to the point. 

Quill shakes his head as he leans forward on the railing. “It’s a simple negotiation tactic,” he explains, “Trust me this is my specialty. While yours is more…stab, stab. Those are my terms.”

Gamora laughs despite herself. Curse Quill. She changes the subject to something darker, trying to shake him off. He doesn’t strike her as the “feelings” type. More hookups than long term relationships. “My father didn’t stress diplomacy.”

“Thanos?”

Gamora tightens her jaw. “He’s  _ not _ my father. When Thanos took my homeworld, he killed my parents in front of me. He tortured me, turned me into a weapon. When he said he was going to destroy an entire planet for Ronan, I couldn’t stand by.”

Her gaze travels away from Peter’s face. She doesn’t like the look in his eyes. It’s too sympathetic. Maybe she judged him wrong. There’s something on his hip that catches her eye. She reaches for it, remembering that it was what he’d gone back for on the Kyln. 

“Why would you risk your life for this?” she asks, turning the thing over in her hands. It’s almost familiar, in an abstract sort of way. She’d seen that shape before…

The device falls from her grasp as she realizes. Heart pounding in her chest, she looks back up at Quill with eyes wide as saucers. “It’s you,” she breathes, unbelieving. 

“Huh?” he asks, scooping down to pick up his device— _ her soul mark _ . “What’s me?”

Gamora can barely believe it. She flattens her hand over her heart, staring hard at the man in front of her. For years she’d never imagined she’d find him, and now here he is. 

“Do Terrans have soul marks?” she asks softly. 

Quill gasps. “Am I your soulmate?” he asks, his eyes roaming her skin for the symbol. “What’s your mark?”

Gamora shouldn’t show him—soulmate or not she’s only known him for a few hours—but she finds herself slipping out of her vest. Her shoulders are bare, exposing the little black mark on her collar. “It’s your...device,” she says. 

“My Walkman,” he says, grinning. He looks like a little kid, eyes all lit up, as he bounces in place. “My mark’s a flower; it’s the color of your hair.”

“What kind of flower?” Gamora asks before she can stop herself. If Quill  _ looks _ like a child, Gamora certainly feels like one. Her hands are shaking, and she can keep the smile off her face. Her mother’s voice comes back to her.  _ Soulmates are a symbol of hope.  _ Hope that she can escape Thanos and Ronan. For the first time in too long, Gamora doesn’t fear for her survival. All she thinks about is  _ him _ , the Terran that’s her  _ soulmate.  _

Quill shrugs out of his jacket, then tugs his shirt over his head. Gamora allows herself a single,  _ single _ , moment to appreciate the view before her eyes lock on the flower blossoming below Peter’s ribs. She hadn’t seen one in so long. The sight of it actually brings tears to her eyes. 

“It’s nothing like what we have on Earth,” Peter is saying. His fingers bush over the fuchsia petals. “Do you know it?”

One of Gamora’s hands hovers over her mouth and the other reaches out to touch Peter’s middle. “It’s a Zen Whoberi flower. The kind we make the dye for my hair with. They died out with my people.”

Gamora meets Peter’s gaze to see that he’s staring at her a little lovingly. It immediately scares her, but that fear is quickly replaced by something else. “Guess that explains it then,” he breaths. His fingers wrap around hers where they rest against his skin. He pulls her close, and she doesn’t resist. “I never thought I’d find you.”

“I never let myself hope I’d find you,” Gamora breaths, tilting her head back as Quill leans in. His lips just brush hers when they hear a sharp cry of anger. 

Gamora curses. “Rocket,” she says, leaning her head against Quill’s chest. “Put your shirt on. Sounds like he’s ready to kill someone.” 

Laughing, Peter does as he’s told. Once he’s back in his coat, he takes her hand in his. Gamora bites her lip. Something in the back of her mind screams that it’s wrong, that she shouldn’t trust him. But, it feels too right to listen to the voices in her head. 


End file.
